Hidden Truths
by JoonyMoon
Summary: Part 2 of the Addicted Trilogy - Willing to sacrifice everything to save her love Lauren ends up working for the Morrigan not being aware of the dangers lurking for her. The world as she knows it will be turned upside down when hidden truths are reveiled. [Doccubus]
1. Chapter 1

Part 2 of the Addicted Trilogy - Willing to sacrifice everything to save her love Lauren ends up working for the Morrigan not being aware of the dangers lurking for her. The world as she knows it will be turned upside down when hidden truths are revealed. [Doccubus]

**Hidden Truths**

_by JoonyMoon_

**Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit hole **

With one eye half way opened I stared at my nightstand. The vibrating phone inside the drawer was making a hell of a noise and kept me awake. Not that I really wanted to sleep. The nightmares that still haunted me every night didn't help to get some refreshing sleep and neither did those weird visions or to be precise the snippets of a vision. They always were short and didn't say that much. After the first one a few days ago, parts of it returned except that girl. I never saw her again after that.

With a shaking arm I eventually pulled the phone out of it's wooden prison. I didn't even have to look at it to know that it was either Dyson, my mom, Kenzi or (surprisingly) Tamsin. Usually I didn't bother answering it anymore, their warnings still echoing in my ears. Especially Dyson and Tamsin had become quite agressiv but both were pretty vague why and never explained how they knew Evony.

It took a while to get the phone out of the drawer. Everything hurt and I was so damn tired. The constant training was taking its toll on my worn down body. According to Evony it was important to get the alcohol out of my system first before they'd let me actually work. It was straining, difficult. I yearned for the liquid encouragement, even though I knew its devastating effect on the human physiology. Wanting to quit and to actually quit was a whole new story.

On top of the therapy lessons to set me in to a better state of mind, there was also the physical training. It seemed like Tenebrae Industries placed great value for their employees to be in top condition. I've never expected to which extent until we actually had started the training.

When I finally had my phone in my hand which felt like it weighed a ton I was surprised to see your grandfathers name on the display. Confused I picked up.

"Dr. Lewis speaking"

"Mommy" I immediately sat upright in my bed.

"Oh my god. Honey.. hey.. hi.. hi baby" I couldn't help but cry at hearing our daughters voice. It had been too long...

"hi..." she shyly said.

"How are you sweetie? Are they treating you right? Everything ok?" My heart was pumping loudly in my chest.

"I'm ok mommy... I'm with papa Trick." So she was with your grandfather not her asshole father. "I miss you mommy"

"I miss you too sweetie"

"When can I go home? I wanna go home to you and mom and aunt Kenzi and uncle Dyson..." My heart almost broke. I hated the situation, I hated myself that I disappointed her, disappointed you. I lost her because I couldn't pull it together and our baby girl had to suffer for it.

"Oh come on.. Papa Trick is nice, isn't he? I bet you two have lots of fun." I tried to sounded cheerful but I felt so miserable.

"He is.. He shows me magic tricks mommy"

"Magic tricks, huh? That's nice sweetie." I smiled. Oh how much I wished I could see her doing those tricks, hold her... see her. I took a deep breath concentrating not to cry.

"Yeah. I can move things just with my mind!" she sounded so proud.

"Of course you can" I had to chuckle. She reminded me a little bit of myself at her age. Fascinated with mythology and magic...

"You don't believe me mommy" Charlie huffed.

"Sorry honey. Of course I believe you." No I actually didn't. I wondered what kind of magnets Trick must be using...

"But you laughed"

"I just remembered something funny sweetie."

"Can I go home?"

"Soon honey. I promise..." Empty promises towards our daughter. I felt ashamed but there was still hope that it could be soon. It had to be soon for my and her sake. I was promised that in a few days I would get my category 7 authorization. Cat 7... the place where the magic happens. Hah... magic. Sure Evony...

"Please... I really miss you..."

"Lauren?" the male voice on the phone startled me.

"Trick? Hi how..." before I could finish he interrupted me.

"Get out of there!" His voice was stern and commanding.

"No. I won't. If there is any chance to help Bo I will take it." I've had enough of people interfering.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with. The Morrigan is bad game. Get out before it's too late!" The Morrigan.. I wondered why everyone called Evony that. I found that name way over the top. A goddess? A warrior? Somebody loves themselves too much.

"I have enough of you all telling me what to do. Everyone says that Evony is dangerous and I can see that she IS self loving, cold and probably heartless but you all act like my life was in danger. Tell me one reason Trick..." I was angry and I bet he felt that.

"There is more to her than you see at first sight.. Please Lauren. Think about Charlotte..."

"I DO! Okay? Charlotte needs her mother back and I will do exactly THAT. Oh and by the way... How do you, Dyson and Tamsin know Evony 'Oh so well' but I never heard about her? Is this some secret club I weren't invited? Poker nights? Bowling events? Justice league or are you some satanist performing 'dark rituals' in the night?" My voice was shaking out of anger I knew I was getting silly but I hated being lied to, hated when people kept things from me. I acted way out of character. I wasn't the one getting loud or mean I rather tried to get out of the way of confrontations but for the last few months I was on the edge.

There was a long pause until Trick eventually continued. "You are blind of love and guilt Lauren. I know that you feel responsible for what happened... But throwing your life foolishly away isn't the right choice. Do you really believe that they can help you? I beg you... For Bo's and Charlotte's sake... leave. When Bo wakes up she needs her loving wife at her side... She will wake up. Soon Lauren. I am sure of that."

"You're a fortune teller now?" I hissed.

"I don't recognize you anymore Lauren... Please be careful. I get it. You won't listen to me, please just consider it. Farewell" Before I could answer the line was dead. Frustrated I threw my phone across the room and immediately felt the strained muscle reminding me of my training. Training... I looked at my clock and groaned. I soon had to be back at the Gym.

Forcefully I removed myself from the bed and decided to take a shower to freshen up. I stepped in to the bathroom and undressed. Putting my clothes neatly away I turned to enter the shower but stopped at my own reflection in the mirror.

The person starring back at me was a stranger. My eyes fallen in and devoid of any emotion. My bones were visible under the scar marred skin. I was a ghost of the person I was once. The shell still there but everything inside was gone. No wonder that Evony thought it important for me to get back on my feet.

I looked more dead than alive. But the self loathing time was over. I had to focus on the important things: Getting you and Charlie back.

I heard my phone vibrating again somewhere in the distant. "Leave me alone" I growled. I had enough. I knew that you would have probably done the same for me. You would have ignored the warnings too if you had seen a chance to make things undone. Just once I followed that example. I only hoped that my brave decision wouldn't have any feared side effects.

**A/N:** And here I am with part 2. What do you guys think? You still want some flashbacks? I am sorry that the chapter is a little short, but the next will be longer as usual.


	2. Bathroom Chat

**A/N: **Hey guys I'm back again. I know I've confused a lot of you with the cut to part two. It just because I wanted to try out something new. Wanted to play a little with reality and supernatural aspects. I will at first concentrate on the flashbacks to show how Bo and Lauren find their way back to each other. For the present time parts I want to ask you readers what you prefer. It could go either way.

**SURVEY :** Do you want to have it strictly "normal" or do you want to have a touch of... supernatural in it. Your decision. Please write your opinion so I know how I can continue. Thanks for reading. Bye.

**Chapter 2: Bathroom Chat**

_My sleep was restless. You were on my mind all the time. What had I done and what was I suppose to do? I knew between Nadia and me there wasn't much hope left but still that didn't make cheating on her OK before everything was cleared._

_I picked up my pillow in screamed in it. Why was I even thinking like that? It was like I was actually planning to give you another chance but that was ridiculous. I had my life ordered... planned. With Nadia we were happy and... who was I lying to? Why did I lie to myself?_

_Nadia and I were falling apart for years now but I was to stubborn and busy to see it. This break was our last try to save what was left only there wasn't enough left anymore to rebuild. I loved Nadia. I really did. She helped me through a difficult time in my life. She was always at my side and never questioned me until lately. I had always been busy and my free time had been scarce already from the start of my studies but lately it had gotten worse I had to admit. We both seemed to become strangers to each other and drifted further and further apart. Yes I loved her but I wasn't in love with her anymore. _

_And then there was you. Beautiful, charming, sexy Bo who could make you fall in love with a wink of an eye. Even though I didn't want to admit it I couldn't deny the feelings that bloomed in me again just after seeing you. Touching, kissing, smelling you almost sealed the deal. I was weak, a victim to my emotions and my heart. It longed for you like a wanderer in the dessert longs for water. No matter the pain you have caused me.. My heart still wanted to be yours._

_I turned around again and looked at my alarm clock. Seven in the morning. I'd might as well stand up now. A shower and a coffee should help to get a clear head. At least I hoped it would. I stretched my tired limbs and reached for my crutches. I slipped out of bed and made my way to the bathroom._

_To my surprise it wasn't empty. I almost forgot that I made you to stay last night. What I didn't expect was you hunching over the toilet bowl heaving and emptying your stomach._

"_Bo are you alright?" Stupid question. Of course you weren't OK why else would you be throwing up._

_You slowly looked up the necklaces clinking while hitting the porcelain. That you still wore it. Did you always wore it or did you just put it back to have a better chance with me? Puffy eyes looked at me. You must have cried not long ago. The dark rings under your eyes were witnesses of a sleepless night. _

_As best as I could with my injured leg I got down on my knees. I hissed a little when my leg reached an angle it wasn't supposed to reach yet but that didn't matter now. I wasn't at first even aware of my motions when my hands pulled your damp hair back. You closed your eyes enjoying my ministrations. Your arms left the toilet and pulled me close. Your head was resting on my shoulder and I just let you, stroking your hair in a calmly manner._

"_Please don't let me go... don't leave me alone..." You sobbed. Sobbed? You were actually crying. Salty tears dripped on my naked shoulder. You looked so vulnerable so small like I have never seen you before. All my heart wanted to do was to hold you, protect you from whatever was haunting you. My mind told me to pull back, to not raise any false hope but would that hope really be false? Was there no room for a slight possibility?_

_I couldn't just let you down. I wasn't that cruel and I knew that it would hurt me just as much as you. I wasn't sure what caused this emotional breakout but I didn't care. The few minutes we sat on the cold tiled floor felt like an eternity._

_Eventually your sobs died down and you slowly got up with me still in your arms. _

"_I am sorry Lo..." You breathed and looked to the ground. "I must have eaten something bad.."_

"_You still a fast food junky?" I asked with half a smile._

_You just blushed. "Well.. kind of... You should know best that I'm a menace in the kitchen.." you quipped, eyes still red._

"_You weren't that bad..." You raised your eyebrows at that statement. "OK you were but you were awesome whenever something needed to be cut." I tried._

"_Yeah" you snorted. "I was always good in destroying something.."_

"_Bo... you..." I started._

"_Don't 'Bo' me... Everything that meant something to me is left broken because of my stubbornness, because I was too blind and still am. I lost my Job because of my temper, lost my home and.. lost my heart." You pushed yourself from me and turned around. Your hand enclosed the two pendants hanging from your neck. Your thumb lovingly stroke the piece of metal while your eyes were fixed on them._

"_The only thing I made right in my life... The only thing that was worth fighting for... I lost it because I was a coward driven by my lower needs and stubbornness. I won't let you go that easily. I don't care about any Nadia. I will fight for you no matter what..." you said while clenching the pendant in your hand._

"_Bo..." I tried again but you stopped me._

"_No Lauren. Stop denying it and just let me."_

"_Let you... huh?" Stubborn, annoying idiot. "So you just barge in to my life after years and expect me to take you back? Just like that, because you say so? That's so typical Bo! It's always what you want. Ever thought about me? If I even want you? That I have a loving girlfriend and a well working life?" _

"_Well working life? Who the hell says something like that? Stop lying to yourself Lo. You said yourself that things didn't go that well anymore. Why don't you just listen to your heart for once?"_

_You shook your head and went to my sink brushing your teeth with my toothbrush like it was nothing. Gah!_

"_I did once even though my head warned me... I did it either way and ended hurt and broken" I said bitterly. "You know what Bo? Fuck you. You and your sexy body, fuck your soul eating, deep brown eyes, your big loving heart and your strong personality. The kiss was just a stupid reaction. A reaction of a body that is lacking physical contact at the moment. I might have still lingering feelings, a memory that is embed in my heart but don't live with the illusion that I am in love with you. There is nothing, and there won't be anything again, do you get that?" God I didn't even believe myself. "And don't use my frigging toothbrush!" I added._

_You spat out the toothpaste and the turned smirking. "You are cute when you are angry" Were you kidding me? Why couldn't you take anything serious. What was wrong with you. Just minutes ago you were crying and now this?_

"_You get these little dimples and your eyes are sparkling." You grinned. "It's really unnerving you that I used that thing... ha... of course it does. By the way... that's the only thing you were honest about, wasn't it?" You came closer only standing a few inches away from me. You smelled like peppermint._

"_You are not a person looking for casual sex... especially not with the ex that hurt you so much..."_

"_R...Really? Maybe I... erm..." God dammit. What was wrong with me? Being close to you seemed to make me dumb. You lifted your hand. Way to soft fingers were stroking my cheek a palm cupping the soft flesh. I felt my heartbeat quicken. What a simple touch of you could do to me... Your deep brown eyes were seeking mine. Sinking in to them, looking for the truth behind my words that lay bare for you to see. I was mesmerized by the power and passion those dark orbs emitted. Every thought was blown away. How could you do that to me so easily? _

_I felt my walls crumbling down again. My skin tingled at the close proximity of our bodies. Your heat was engulfing me, making my mind mushy. I was mesmerized by your entire being. As much as I wanted to call it simple, sexual longing I knew that there was still more. My body, my heart... they ached for you. For a dose of my Bo drug. _

"_What did you want to say doctor?" your voice dripped with sex. Seeing your skillful tongue licking over your full rosy lips was driving me crazy. You were the only person that could drive me this wild. I hated myself for being so weak. I tried to recall Nadia... the pain you caused me... heck I even recalled the image of you puking only a few minutes ago but still my body acted without my mind._

_Your breath was tickling my lips and I couldn't keep my eyelids from fluttering in anticipation._

"_This is wrong Bo..." I breathed my eyes wandering from your dark orbs to your lips._

"_That's what your frightened mind says..."_

"_I'm not in love with you..." I whispered._

"_Then I will make you fall in love with me again... I will be the worlds best girlfriend..."_

_I chuckled. "Sure... Like that's so easy... What if I don't let you? If I don't want to..."_

"_Oh you do want to... If you like it or not... We belong together..."_

"_You are so full of yourself officer"_

"_No doctor.. I'm just not afraid to talk with my heart..." We were still so close... millimeters between our lips. Every breathed word was brushing along... Hot.. inviting._

"_Your problem is that you never think and always act..."_

"_And your problem is that you think way too much. Now shut up and kiss me!" _


	3. Surprise?

**Chapter 3: Surprise...?**

"_And your problem is that you think way too much. Now shut up and kiss me!" Peppermint scented puffs of your breath were tickling my nose. Your hands resting on my waist are sending jolts through my body. It would be so easy to close the gap. To give in to this strong feeling of desire and love. My heart stopped when our lips finally touched. It was a soft kiss. Warm and inviting your mouth was moving until you suddenly pushed me away and rushed to the toilet._

_Confused I looked at you lifting the toilet seat to empty your stomach. The butterflies and the sexual tension were immediately gone. Maybe it was for the better. But then the heaving was interrupted by you crying out in pain. "Fuck!" The toilet lid had crashed down hitting you directly on the nose. Cussing like a sailor you were standing in my bathroom holding your bleeding nose. "I think I broke it.. ouch" _

"_Let me see" I said and inspected the nose. Fortunately there was no swelling. The blood came from a tiny cut on the bridge of the nose. "You're in luck. I don't think it's broken. Just let me clean and dress the... 'wound' okay?" You nodded and sat down. "Just... Please don't puke on my alright?" I grinned._

_You looked pale. "I can't promise anything but I try my best." You tried to smile but I saw the weariness behind those big brown eyes. Something was bothering you. Something big and meaningful. What weren't you telling me? _

_In silence I cleaned the cut with antiseptic. It wasn't bleeding that much anymore. A simple white band aid was enough. "You look so hot all professional Lo" You breathed undressing me with your eyes. I tried to hide the blush that was creeping up. "And you look like a wannabe gangster rapper with the band aid" I grinned and poked you in the chest. You were quick and caught my wrist pulling me closer. "Well.. I am a bad bad girl after all but for you I'd consider to start an earnest life..." you smirked and leaned closer._

_I shoved you away. "I'm so not kissing you Dennis. You just threw up. Your breath stinks" _

"_I guess I need to use your toothbrush again then..." _

"_Oh you gotta be... Fine... Take it. I'll get a new one..." I threw my hand up in defeat._

_You smirked and picked up said item when the smirk suddenly vanished again. Seconds later you were hovering over the toilet bowl again._

_I sighed. "I'll be in the kitchen when you are... finished. I might have something for your stomach. Want any breakfast?" I asked. You heaved again and I had my answer. "Guess not" I mumbled and limped to the kitchen. Having everything neatly organized was making it easy to find what I was looking for. Preparing a dose of the homeopathic tincture I tried to think what could have caused your queasy stomach. It almost looked like morning sickness but that was ridiculous. Right? _

_I heard the toilet flushing followed by you brushing your teeth. Pouring some boiling water in a mug I suddenly felt strong arms being slung around my midriff. Your head was resting on my shoulder watching me curiously. It felt like it used to be. Like no time had passed. It reminded me of the times we were cooking together. Stolen kisses and touches. The butterflies and fresh love flying around. All my sorrows seemed to be swept away just by your touch. Nadia long gone, me feeling betrayed by you were only distant in my mind._

"_Hmmm smells good" you breathed sending shivers over my spine._

"_It's a mix of different teas and herbs. It should calm your stomach"_

"_Well I didn't mean the tea. Damn Lauren you smell like heaven..." You said and nuzzled your nose in my blonde curls. "Corny.. much...?" _

"_No just honest.. you drive me crazy Lo" You growled and started kissing my neck. I felt my knees going weak. Your hands found a way to slip under my top caressing my stomach with slow strokes. My entire body was tingling. You knew exactly where to kiss and touch me. "Bo.." I couldn't keep the moan from escaping. "I will never let you go.." Your voice was wavering. Something wet was dripping on my shoulder. I slowly turned around in your arms. Your eyes were glistening. I wiped away the tears falling with my thumb. "Hey what's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

"_I... I am so happy with you like this. The happiest for years. I just can't... The thought of losing you again... I wouldn't survive this. My life feels so empty without you..."_

_I pressed my forehead against yours cupping your face with both hands. I shouldn't but deep inside I knew already made the decision. I chose you... I always did. "I am here Bo and I won't go anywhere. I promise." What was I doing? Seeing you like this... Weak.. dependent on my was so different to the Bo everyone knew. I saw the teen you once were. The kid running away from a terrible home seeking comfort and finding trust in the blonde awkward girl._

_I had been the only one you ever confided in. Walls that always kept you safe were coming down with me. Showing me the person that was really behind that rough exterior._

"_Pinky swear?" You quipped. I had to smile at that. You looked so utterly cute. "Pinky swear." I said and interlocked our fingers. We both burst out laughing at the situation. "Emotional roller coaster?" I asked._

"_Oh you have no idea..."_

"_Come on drink your tea. I need a coffee."_

"_I had hoped we could make out or something like that..." you pouted. _

"_You are walking on really thin ice Bo..."_

"_A girl could try" you smiled. You were changing from sad to happy to horny in seconds. I didn't get you. I shook my head pouring myself a coffee._

_You yawned and sat down on a chair sipping on your tea. "Tired much?" I asked. _

"_Completely exhausted. Lately I feel so tired the entire day." _

"_Do you sleep enough"_

"_Well I think so..."_

"_Maybe there is more to it. You should let that get checked if doesn't change... It can have many causes."_

"_No its OK it... it will be get better soon.. I guess."_

"_Don't jeopardize your health just because you are too stubborn to go to a doctor"_

"_I have a doctors appointment tomorrow, OK? Stop being annoying." You snapped._

"_Excuse me? Did you just snap at me?"_

"_Sorry Lo... didn't mean to."_

"_I just worry about you. Since when are you that short tempered?"_

"_It's been a difficult time lately. Really Lauren I am sorry." You got up from your chair and pulled me in a hug which caught me by surprise. "Al...right..." First we just sat there in silence enjoying the closeness when I felt you peppering kisses along my neck and shoulder. Insatiable like always._

_My libido was coming to life again and this time I lost. I pulled you in to a heated kiss. You moaned in agreement when our tongues started their familiar play. I felt the heat rising up in me. Like a horny teenager my hands started to act on their own. It didn't take long for my hands reaching your breasts. Big and full they felt fantastic in my palms. When I started kneading your mounds I was taken back when you flinched in pain. Our lips broke away and I looked at you questioningly. "Can you... well... be a bit softer with my breasts? Just for the moment? They are kinda a little sensitive at the moment."_

_And in that second something inside me clicked. I begged to be wrong but it seemed so plausible. My breath was stuck in my throat. My heart clenched. No you wouldn't... I was just imagining things... I loosened my grip on you. Eyes wide I felt tears trickling down my cheek. You wouldn't use me like that... lie to me like that... No... _

"_Lauren?" You cupped my cheek. Eyes full of worry and confusion you stared at me. I was paralyzed. My mind playing through many scenarios but I always came to one conclusion._

"_Tell me the truth. .." My voice was sharp tainted with unbelieving sadness. "Are you pregnant?" _

I hear a knock at my door. Expecting my personal trainer to pick me up for my next training session I got up but was surprised to find one of Evonys personal... henchmen standing there.

"Dr. Lewis. Ms Marquisse is expecting you and wants to talk to you in her office."

"What does she want to talk about?" I asked.

The bulky man was shrugging. "I'm only here to escort you. I'm sorry."

I followed him in silence wondering what Evony might wanted. Was I ready to start my research? Could I finally start to help you? We stopped in front of a heavy wooden door that reminded me of my dream. I have never been here before but why seemed everything so familiar? When the guard pushed open the door my heart almost stopped. This couldn't be an coincidence... It looked exactly like the hall of my dream.

"Dr. Lewis... Glad you could make it..." Evony smirked. I had a bad feeling about this.

A/N: I am sorry about the short chapter but I caught really bad cold. I'm also sorry that it took so long to update Hidden Truth but I have other projects I need to take care of too. I will do my best to update more but that depends on my inspiration ;)


End file.
